Of Wizards and Elves
by vrangrmalmrvaupna
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are whisked away to Hogwarts, to find the magical school ridden with fear and anxiety. Dumbledore has unwittingly called them to Hogwarts, but if the Ministry of Magic finds out about the elvish nature of the rider and his dragon, then Saphira will be captured, and Eragon interrogated. But Hogwarts needs all the help it can get. T for slight language!
1. Prolouge

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle. I only own the plot and maybe a couple random OCs to serve as students in Hogwarts.

* * *

Eragon sighed contentedly, sitting atop Saphira as she soared above the clouds. Things had been quiet since he left Alagaesia, excluding the time Gladr had almost cracked (a careless fledgeling dragon had flicked his tail, but Saphira happened to be right there to stop it. The dragon had apologized many, many times to Gladr, Saphira and Eragon). Life was good, albeit boring and tedious. But someone had to train the apprentice riders, and Arya didn't have the same experience as him.

Eragon snapped out of his trance as Saphira dived down to the waves below, skimming the surface in a search for any sort of seal or fish. The day was clear blue, and the waters calm, and the duo could see marbled reflections of themselves in the sea. Gusts of wind blew back and forth as Saphira expertly adjusted her wings with practiced ease, letting her partner-of-mind know that she was going to fly sideways into a barrel roll between two rocks.

Keeping a watchful eye on the sea, Saphira and Eragon searched for anything remotely interesting in or above the water. A couple small fish swam by lazily as anything, but received no response from Saphira nor Eragon. They'd deemed them not worth the effort it took to hunt them, even if it only took a snap of her jaw.

Eragon jolted as Saphira snapped her neck around, sensing something nearby. A respectably-sized fish that looked similar to the tuna that frequented this area swam only thirty meters from them.  
It's coloring was odd, a shimmering rainbow pattern with dragon-like plated scales. Hearing the contempt from Saphira at his comment, Eragon quickly assured her that the fish didn't come close to her beauty.  
Satisfied, she dove after it, skimming the waves and crossing the distance within seconds. The fish finally noticed them, but only after Saphira was practically on top of it.

The moment her jaw touched it's scales, the world went a pure, blinding white around the pair. Neither one had enough time to properly react to it, even with Saphira's remarkable dragon reflexes and Eragon's enhanced ones, for the light dimmed and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle. I only own the plot and maybe a couple random OCs to serve as students in Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_ _The moment her jaw touched it's scales, the world went a pure, blinding white around the pair. Neither one had enough time to properly react to it, even with Saphira's remarkable dragon reflexes and Eragon's enhanced ones, before the light dimmed and the world went dark._

* * *

Harry Potter crossed the courtyard that led to the school gates, headed towards the lake. With the ever-worsening threat of Voldemort, the ugly, spying eyes of Umbridge, and the overall pressure resting on his shoulders, he found himself taking more and more walks around the lake. Sure, he was slacking on his schoolwork, but honestly? How would knowing about the four hundredth wizard war that started with a _shoe_ help him defeat Voldemort? Who needed History of Magic?

So caught up in his thoughts, Harry almost missed the giant squid extend a tentacle onto the shore, and gently deposit whatever it held on the dirt. _Almost._

As the squid's tentacles slipped back into the water, Harry ran over, properly bemused and the tiniest bit apprehensive.

As he got closer, Harry could see that the figure was… _a boy?!_ How did _a boy_ get in the lake? The sopping wet boy looked no older than Harry, but at the same time centuries old. He had abnormally smooth and pointed features, and was clad in a blue v-neck tunic, black pants, and muddied boots. But the strangest thing about him was the sword that lady beside him, secured to his belt.

The day just kept getting stranger.

Harry stood there, gawking, for a good ten minutes before he came to his senses. What was he doing, just standing there! He had to get help!

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry was rushing down to the lake, followed closely by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey.

"-and he was wearing a blue tunic." Harry spoke as quickly as possible, almost babbling to Professor Dumbledore in an attempt describe the odd boy, as if speaking quickly would make them go faster.

As they neared the blue figure, Professor McGonagall cast a levicorpus spell on the boy, and the odd line marched back to the hospital wing with the dripping, unconscious boy in tow, floating a good meter above the ground.

* * *

Class had started, and the corridors were deserted. They made their way into the hospital wing, and after Professor McGonagall placed the boy down on a cot, Madam Pomfrey promptly shooed them out.

"Don't you worry. He'll be _fine_." Madam Pomfrey assured Harry as she ushered him out the door.

"I'm sure Poppy will let you know when he wakes up," added Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye, "won't you, Poppy?" Harry smiled gratefully at the professor.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Muttering, she practically shoved them out of the hospital wrong and into the corridor.

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Here." He conjured a slip of paper with a few words on it. "Give this to your next teacher."

Nodding and wishing he could do more to help the boy, Harry started down the hallway.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned back.

"Good job."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. As you've probably noticed by now, my chapters are all rather short. I plan to have short chapters, but have lots of them.**

 **Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle. I only own the plot and maybe a couple random OCs to serve as students in Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_ _Dumbledore turned to Harry._

" _Here." He conjured a slip of paper with a few words on it. "Give this to your next teacher."_

 _Nodding and wishing he could do more to help the boy, Harry started down the hallway._

" _Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned back._

" _Good job."_

* * *

Muffled voices rang over Eragon's head as he groggily tried to lift his head. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was a blinding light, and then he and Saphira- _Saphira!_ Where was she? He needed to find her!

He sent out a thought to her as loudly as he dared, given his strange and unknown surroundings.

 _I am here, little one._

 **Thank the gods. Where are we?**

Saphira sent him an image of a castle surrounded by woods and next to a lake.

 _I am in the forest. You are in the castle. They took you. I cannot burn the castle down until you're out._

 **Saphira! You cannot just burn down castles left and right! They could be allies!**

 _Well, probe their minds and find out if they're allies._ Saphira grumbled.

 **Patience.**

* * *

Eragon cracked open his eyes. Everything was blurry. Whatever he was lying on was soft and warm.

He blinked twice to clear his eyes and found that he lay on a white cot, surrounded by at least twenty other cots, all lined up neatly in two rows. Reaching out with his mind, Eragon found that there were four people, three males and one female. He probed a little further, and found that three of them were children, no older than himself, while the other male was- he was kind of like Brom and Oromis, her thought a bit sadly. Wisdom beyond his age. He dug into their minds, starting with the three children. He shouldn't refer to them as mere children, given that they looked to be his age. He didn't consider himself a child, after what he'd been through.

Eragon broke into the taller boys and the girls mind without any resistance. The dark-haired boy with glasses' mind was a bit more resistant, and Eragon suspected that he'd been given minimal training for his mind. It was better than the training given to the other boy and the girl- that is, none.  
He examined their memories as subtly as possible, careful not to alert them to his unwelcomed presence. They had been through a lot together, the black-haired boy especially. His name, Eragon quickly discovered, was Harry Potter. The girl's name was Hermione Granger, the second boy's name was Ron Weasley, and from looking at Harry Potter's thoughts, the elderly man next to them was Albus Dumbledore. Eragon carefully extracted himself from their minds.

He could trust them, if they trusted him.

 **Saphira, they can be allies. No burning down castles.**

 _Little one, shall I let them have their delusions of being able to subdue me?_

With this, Saphira sent Eragon an image of her claws and neck being chained to trees so that she 'couldn't move'.

 _Their chains are flimsy. I could bite them apart._

 **The chains or the people?**

 _Both._

Eragon analyzed his wounds. His left lung was punctured, he had three broken ribs, and his ears were waterlogged. Easy to fix. He could do it without alerting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore.

After the Varden had defeated Galbatorix, Eragon had taken a leaf out of Murtagh's book and enchanted a stone that he wore on a leather band around his wrist to heal him or Saphira.

' _Stenr rïsa'  
_ Eragon cast the spell to lift the stone to where his left lung was, to his three ribs, and finally touched it to his ears. He really didn't have to 'heal his ears'. They'd be back to normal within minutes, anyways.

* * *

He turned over in the cot, facing the ceiling.

"Oh! He's awake!" Hermione Granger exclaimed.

Albus Dumbledore stood up just as Eragon was sitting up. Eragon brushed off the hands trying to help him up. He was perfectly fine.

"Where am I?" Eragon glanced around, taking in his surroundings mentally as well as physically.

It was Albus Dumbledore that answered him.

"Hogwarts. You're at Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle. I only own the plot and maybe a couple random OCs to serve as students in Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Do not worry! EragonxHermione DOES NOT AND WILL NOT happen in this story!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

He turned over in the cot, facing the ceiling.

"Oh! He's awake!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Eragon glanced around, taking in his surroundings mentally as well as physically.

It was Dumbledore that answered him.

"Hogwarts. You're at Hogwarts."

* * *

Hermione tried not to stare at the boy. Dumbledore had given Harry permission to tell her and Ron about the boy that came from the lake. Harry had attempted to describe him to them, but really, this boy was indescribable. Hence Harry's inability to describe him. Oh goodness, she was getting off-topic. For some reason, even while sleeping the boy made her flustered. He was rather handsome, but possessed an ageless beauty, just like the 'elves' her parents read to her about in elementary school.

He had high cheekbones, tanned skin, and spiky dark brown hair that hung in front of his eyes _._ But that was only his physical appearance. There was no telling what his personality was like. For all she knew, he could be a self-centered jerk like Lockhart.

Hermione wasn't one to be smitten with a boy instantly. She was a reasonable girl. Things like _love,_ they take time. And there already was a certain someone in her life.

For undeniable reasons, she was the first out of her, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore to notice the boy turn over in bed.

"Oh! He's awake!" Her exclamation woke Ron out of his daydream with a start.

The boy sat up fairly easily, considering his state. Madam Pomfrey was attending to another student (an unfortunate incident involving a beater's bat and the quaffle had landed a Hufflepuff in the infirmary), but she'd figured out that he had a punctured lung and three broken ribs, most likely from the pressure underwater in the lake.

Dumbledore stood up to help him sit up, but he brushed the headmaster off. The boy looked perfectly fine.

"Where am I?" The boy asked no one in particular. It was Dumbledore who answered his question.

"Hogwarts. You're at Hogwarts." The boy lifted an eyebrow.

"I have not heard of Hogwarts. What is it, and what land is it in?" He asked cautiously. Hermione exchanged glances with Harry. He must be a muggle.

"Hogwarts is a- a- boarding school! And you're in Scotland." Dumbledore quickly answered. They could keep the boy here only until he was healed, then perform an obliviate on him.

His dark eyes hardened.

"No. _What is this place."_

"I- I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore looked alarmed and intrigued.

The boy gave a slight shake of his head, tousling his dark brown hair.

"You are lying. Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, you are all hiding something. I know what it is. You rather disappoint me, but I guess it makes sense. You presume me to be- what is it you call it?- _a no-maj,_ or 'muggle'. However, I have not heard of this 'Scotland'." He paused, his eyes becoming distant and glazed over.

Still, Hermione got the feeling that he saw far more than any of them, staring off into space like that.

"Sir, I do not know _how_ or from whom you attained that information and I recommend you state your sources otherwis-" Dumbledore spoke quickly, but the boy was unfazed. He simply cocked his head, his gaze challenging and- _was that amusement?_ Hermione could hardly tell.

"I cannot 'state my sources', but I can and will recommend your folk unchain Saphira. They are in the forest, two hundred meters from here. Your chains are not magic-proof. I'd recommend investing sturdier, if you intend to keep _both_ a dragon and rider here." He turned to Hermione and the two boys like he hadn't just brushed off _Albus Dumbledore's direct threat._ And who was Saphira?

Hermione's list of questions just kept piling up as the day went by.

"You don't have to keep addressing me internally as 'boy'. I do have a name." The trio blinked. How did he know?

The boy -sorry, her mistake- he got out of bed like he never was injured in the first place.

"Thank you for helping me, although you did attempt to subdue Saphira," _Once again, who was Saphira?_

"-but it is understandable given your culture." He offered them all a smile, the most aggravating smile possible. He was acting like this sort of thing happened every day!

Ron chose that moment to get over the initial shock.

"Hey! You can't leave! You're still injured! And how did you get in the lake?" That stopped him in his tracks. He turned so quickly that Hermione barely caught the switch between his facing the door and looking at Ron, eyes widening.

"The lake?"

"What do you mean, the lake?" His brow furrowed, and for the first time since he'd woken up, Hermione saw actual concern on his face.

"Wait- you don't know?" It was Harry that spoke up.

"What happened with the lake?" He demanded. What Hermione _didn't_ know was that her could easily probe one of their minds, but he'd seen that they had only good intentions and didn't do so out of courtesy.

Hermione and Ron looked expectantly to Harry- he was there.

"Well, uh, you were kind of half-drowned when we found you by the lake and the giant squid helped you to shore and you were unconscious when I found you then I got some of the teachers and we brought you into the hospital wing." Harry rambled without taking a single breath.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione decided to clarify.

"What he means is that you were in the lake. Then you got pulled out."

He nodded, and turned once again to leave.

"Wait. You're- you _were_ injured! How are you up and moving?!" Ron called out, once again.

He turned back for the second time.

"Just like how you planned to heal me." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, his eyes glinting mischievously, and Hermione realized that they didn't know his name.

"Magic."


End file.
